thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skye Silverguard
Skye Silverguard is a tribute made by Annamisasa. She has been updated two times of time and is finally considered "Finished." The un-updated version of Skye has been in around 5 finished games. Information Name: Skye Silverguard Age: 13 District: 3 or any really, as long as there is some kind of forest, and it's not careers. Gender: Female Personality: A shy girl who rarely smile. She likes being alone and dosen't say that much. Because of that people usually underestimate her. People think that she's a daydreamer but she's actually very observant. She is very intelligent and always calculate everything. She has a tendensy to underestimate herself just like others use to underistimate her, she is very insecure. She also tends to overthink problems to make sure she got all perspectives and motives and possible plans figured out however she can make quick decesions if she has to. She used to care a lot for her looks but when she got the scar the turned from the outgoing and kinda selfish girl to the quiet and shy but very kind girl. She is the oppersit of a "hot-head" and will rather just say nothing than fight back when yelled at. She has turned quite humble since the abusement began. Backstory: She lived a perfect life...well until she turned 10. Her big sister, Diana (21-years-old), moved away to get her own house. It was weird for her parents, they always imagined Skye and Diana would keep on living in their house. It also hit Skye really hard as she was always close to her sister, Diana was more like a parent for her than a sister. And then, sometime after, Skye's mother got sick with cancer, and died shortly after. Skye's life was falling apart, as she only had her father, whom she had never been close with. Skye's father didn't cope much better with it. He began to drink and then abuse Skye physically, beating her almost every day. She lived with the pain for until she turned 13. But one day it went too far. She broke a silver picture frame that had a picture of her mother by accident. Her father, already drunk and mad, smacked her face into the wall and pressed her face upwards against the walls but none of them saw the three nails stuck in the wall. Skye's face was pressed against the three nails causing three extremely deep wounds on from her hairline to her chin. The next she walked to school but when the teachers asked she said that she had fallen on asfalt ground. Even after that, she still tried to protect her father and didn't blame him. The teachers didn't believe it of course and called the peacekeepers. The same night her father was hitting her the peacekeepers came busting in through the door and saw him hit Skye. They arrested them and Skye was moved to live with her sister. Her sister didn't have job but she hunted in the forrest to get food and money. From that point on her sister trained Skye and Skye helped her hunt and eventually learned how to make traps, shoot with bow and recornise berries. After the abusement Skye have gotten closed of and quiet but she really is a kind girl when you get to know her. She has just been through a lot. Apperance: Skye is beautiful. Well, she was. She was one of the those girls that people would think would grow up to be a model. But it changed when she got that scar. Skye is a tiny bit taller than most 13-year-olds, standing 5'3. She doesn't have very many muscels and looks weak but not frail. She's pretty thin, but not skinny. Skye has long blonde, almost white hair that goes all the way to her weistline. Her eyes are darkgreen like a healthy forest. She would look beautiful. But her scar hinders that. An ugly scar created of three lines, streching from her hairline, all the way down to her jaw. They go through eyesbrows and over eyelits, making it look very brutal. People used to call Skye "beautiful". Now, they just look away from her, saddened. Height: Skye stands 5'3 which is a bit smaller than most 13 year olds. But although her height is above avarage, she's not very strong because she's very skinny and has very small muscels. Because of this, even with her height, she does not appear threatning, at all. Instead most people tend to think she looks rather weak and the careers probably won't hesitate to deem her weak. Her lack of confidence make her height less noticeable, although it add to the beauty she would have had if it wasn't for the scars. Weapon: While being in the forest, her sister has taught her how to handle a couple of weapons. Skye first thought she was bad with weapons, as she didn't see herself as a fighter however after a while of training and trying around with different weapons she found two weapons that she was good with. The first one was the bow and arrow. Skye's lack of strength would not matter, only her accuracy and agility to shoot. After Skye's sister gave her a bow she quickly mastered it. She was born to shoot with a bow. Skye also had a second weapon she could use. An awl. A bow and arrow were good to hunt with, but if Skye didn't make a deathly shot, she would have to finish the animal off with a melee weapon, but most weapons was to heavy for Skye. However Skye tried an awl and found out that the little needle like weapon was great to use. Like the bow, she didn't need strength, just accuracy and agility. Strength: Skye has always been an''' agile''' girl. Quick on her feet, and never seeming to trip. She would need that, to quickly get away from her father and up to her room, when she sensed that he was in a bad mood. Her agility is what makes up for her all size and weak body. Cause of all the time she used in the forest, the skills she masters the most is climbing. Skye would always be the one doing the climbing when her sister and her was out in the forest. Climbing made her feel free. A new person. At first she would only climb trees but her skill has developted and she can now climb pretty much anything. Her last skill is traps. Sometimes, Skye would prefer to rather be paticient than chasing an animal with a bow, and so her trapping-skills was needed. Weakness: Skye has never had a lot of strength. Her light weight made it so that she didn't need a lot of muscels when she would climb, so her muscels never really got to grow a lot, and her small physical apparance didn't help either. Because of that, she's quite easily beaten in''' hand-to-hand combat,' cause, again, she never really had many muscels. Also she's quite '''insecure' and would always doubt herself, and although she can svim, she's not very good at it. Fears: After what happened in her past, with her father giving ther that scar, she now gets terrified if''' anyone touches her face,' the only exceptions was Skye's sister. Also Skye really hates '''arguments', and she is often scared if someone will force her into. Also, cause of the physical abuse, Skye has a rational fear of being hit. She has tried to forget the memories of her father hitting her, but will be almost forced to remember it if she feels that pain again. Interviews: Skye will be slightly nervous (but not scared) having to stand in front of the big crowd of the Capitol and the entire Panem. So, because of that she will seem a bit shy, but also quite sweet and charming. She will act quite humble and insecure because she's very overwhelmed by the Capitol. She will seem quite clever to the other tributes, in her own unique way. Bloodplan strategy/ strategy for the games: As the timer ticks down, Skye will use the time orientatating herself in the arena, trying to see where the covered areas are and see if there is a forest like area somewhere. When the timer reaches 0, she will run in very quickly and get thing within a 5 meter range, but she would never go longer in. When she see that the careers has reached the cornucopia, she will run off towards the forest area, or if there isn't one she will go to a covered area. Token: Skye took the silver picture frame she broke (that is what caused her scar in the first place) and got it melted into a arrow-head shaped charm that she keeps in a string around her neck. She originally gave it to her sister but her sister told her that she should keep it. Alliance: She's kinda shy so she stays away from most people. Because of that she won't ally unless asked. She is a good people analyser and won't ally with just anyone, only people she has "analysed" to be okay. She is more likely to join with an older female tribute that reminds her of her sister. She prefers to keep her alliance small, a maximum of four people including herself. Games Information None yet. Gallery Skye Reaping.png|Skye - At the Reaping Skye Arena.png|Skye - In the Arena Skye - As a Victor.png|Skye - As a Victor Trivia *Her original name was "Isa Guard" when she was first entered. *The first game she was entered in was a "children's games" so she only 10 years old when she was made. *She was the third tribute made by Annamisasa. *She's inspired from an incident happening in "The Recruit - Cherub 1". Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped